Disneyland
by SummerTheSlytherinApricot
Summary: Steve takes the party to Disneyland. He comes to regret that decision
1. Chapter 1

If he was being honest, Steve should have learnt long ago not to trust those brats, because then they would turn around and stab you in the back. Steve made the mistake of trusting Max and the consequence ended with 6 teenagers dragging him to Disneyland.

It had been a slow day in the store and Steve was getting ready to pack up and head home when El and Max had bursted through the door. El and the Byers had arrived today, which was a Monday, and were staying in Hawkins for 3 weeks, something which Steve knew the kids were really excited about. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that El was comforting Max while she sobbed.

"Steve!" exclaimed El when she saw him, dragging Max along with her. "Max is sad, and she won't tell anyone what's wrong."

El nudged Max but the girl just hid her face and ignored what was happening around her.

"Can you fix her?" asked El giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Steve didn't really want to get caught up in the teenage drama, but he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. So instead, Steve just sighed and lowered himself to Max's level.

"Uh, hey Max," said Steve awkwardly. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Max shook her head.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked gently.

Max tilted her head.

"Well," said Max, speaking for the first time since Steve saw her come into the store. "Never mind."

"No what is it?" insisted Steve. He really just wanted this to be over with.

"You have to promise you'll do it though," replied Max.

"Ok, I promise," said Steve regretting it the instant those had came out of his mouth.

Max perked up and smiled high fiving El. It was then that Steve knew that he really shouldn't have said that.

"Great!" said Max cheerfully. "You can take us to Disneyland tomorrow!"

Steve groaned.

"You were playing me the whole time," Steve accused.

Max shot him an 'are you stupid look'.

"Duh, how else how we would have gotten you to agree?" said Max.

"We?" questioned Steve.

Almost as if on cue, a few movies fell off the shelf in the other aisle and then the faces of Dustin, Lucas, Mike and Will appeared. Steve groaned again. How could he have fallen for this. El giggled at the look on Steve's face and Steve was very tempted to smack the smiles off of all of their faces.

"First of all, I'm not taking you," said Steve crossing his arms. "Secondly, aren't you guys a little old for Disneyland?"

"But you promised!" said Max, completely ignoring his question.

"Yeah," piped in El "Friends don't lie."

Steve saw the other little shits all nod at her words and glare at him. Oh, the nerve of them.

"But you just lied before," said Steve.

"No, I didn't," said El.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

Steve heard somebody snigger, but he wasn't surprised, he and El were arguing like toddlers.

"I didn't lie, because Max really was sad," said El simply.

"Oh yeah," said Steve. "And why was she sad?"

"Because we didn't have anyone to take us to Disneyland," replied El.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head one last time. But as he looked around, he noticed 6 teenagers giving him the puppy dog eyes. The little shits! They knew Steve couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," huffed Steve sighing in resignation. The brats all grinned at one another and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Robin smirking at him from behind the counter.

The next day found Steve picking up 6 excited teenagers and boarding a bus to California, because there was no way in hell that Steve was going to drive for over 33 hours with those dipshits. There was virtually nobody on the bus apart from an old lady at the front of the bus, but she had gotten off after the bus stopped in Indianapolis. The kids had gotten bored after the first 30 minutes on the road and Steve was feeling very sorry for himself.

"I'm bored," groaned Mike.

"Suck it up," replied Steve whilst staring out the window.

"How long until we're there?" asked Will.

"A long time. We'll get there in a few days," said Steve.

"Days!" they all exclaimed simultaneously. Steve turned to look at them.

"And here I thought you guys were smart," said Steve looking at their faces. "Do any of you know how long it takes to get from Hawkins to California?"

The kids remained silent. Steve rolled his eyes.

"It takes like 33 hours and the bus is going to stop and we're going to have to stay in a hotel or two at some point," said Steve.

The kids still hadn't said anything. Steve rolled his eyes again and turned to look out the window again. 5 minutes had passed when;

"We're bored!" repeated Mike. Steve took a deep breath in, trying to resist the urge to hit him as he turned to look at the little shits.

"I know what we can do," said Max, grinning mischievously while she shot Lucas a meaningful look. Lucas seemed to understand what she meant.

"Oh no, anything but that!" exclaimed Dustin catching on to what she meant, but it was too late because Max and Lucas had already started.

"Turn around," they sung together. Dustin groaned.

"Look at what you see!"

"In her face."

"The mirror of your dreams," sung Mike joining in with Max and Lucas.

"Make believe I'm everywhere, given in the light," Max nudged El encouraging her to join, which she happily obliged.

"Written on the pages," sung El, Mike, Lucas and Max. "Is the answer to a never-ending story!"

"Ahhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhh," Will joined in with them and they all paused to look at Dustin expectantly. Dustin flipped them off, but nevertheless, he still joined them. Meanwhile, Steve was wondering about what his life had become.

They were there. They were finally there! The group of teenagers, with the addition of Steve stood in awe in front of the entrance to Disneyland. Steve was beyond relieved that they were off the bus. His body was cramping up and if he had to hear a single lyric from the never-ending story ever again, he might strangle someone. Caught up in his thoughts, Steve hadn't noticed that he was standing alone. When he finally did, none of the teenagers were anywhere in sight.

"Ah shit!" said Steve walking through the entrance trying to find any of the others. As it happens, they were all gone and Steve was left without a trace as to where they could all be. Feeling his heart begin to beat a little faster, Steve set off trying to find them.

It had been 3 hours and Steve still had no idea where the group was, and he was starting to panic. He thought he might have seen Will eating 3 ice cream sandwiches, but Steve made the mistake of looking away and when he turned back Will was gone. Steve decided it must have been the worry that was causing him to hallucinate. At the moment, Steve was wandering around the garden with Mickey Mouse's face (which was kind of creepy). Just as he was about to triple check the huge, pink castle, Steve heard some familiar giggling. He turned around and saw Mike and El, holding a bunch of sweets in their arms walking. When Steve locked eye contact with them, they froze like a deer caught in headlights. Steve could only stare as a million different thoughts passed through his head.

_3…2…1_

Steve charged at them and Mike and El turned and ran away as fast as they could. People were starting to stare but Steve paid no attention to them. The two teens were getting further and further ahead of him and Steve was about to lose hope when a miracle happened.

Mike dropped all his sweets.

Mike desperately tried to gather all his sweets while El looked back whilst still running. Steve finally reached Mike who was still trying to gather all those sweets and when Mike finally realised how close Steve was to him, he signalled to El to keep running and attempted to run away again but Steve had caught him.

"Where the fuck have you been!" shouted Steve holding Mike by the collar of his shirt. Mike just smirked in return.

"Where are the others," huffed Steve trying to control his breathing.

"I don't know," shrugged Mike nonchalantly. "We all split up after we got our 5th set of sweets."

Oh great! Not only did Steve have to find the other 5 teenagers but when he did, they would all be on sugar high. He could already tell that Mike had had way too much sugar because he would not stop moving.

"Come on," groaned Steve gripping Mike's arm tightly and dragging him off to find the others.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Should I make a part 2 or leave it how it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

An hour had passed, and Steve hadn't found any of the other party members. He thought me might have seen Will at one point, two ice cream sandwiches in hand, but when he turned for a second look he wasn't there. Steve was very close to just grabbing Mike and going back to Hawkins. Screw the angry parents that would demand where their kids were.

"Steveeeeeeeeeeee," said Mike in a whiny voice.

"What?" snapped Steve.

"Can we watch the parade pleaseeeeee?" asked Mike. Steve sighed but he nodded nonetheless. Maybe the other brats would be there. Steve and Mike walked over to the crowd of people who were gathering to watch the parade. While Steve was scanning the crowd for any sign of the others, Mike was excitedly munching on popcorn, where had he even gotten it from?

"Hey! Steve!" called a familiar voice. Steve turned around and saw Dustin coming over to him. He had a stupid grin on his face and dark-haired girl was walking with him.

"Where the hell have you been?" shouted Steve. He just wanted to go home.

"Well we all left you at the entrance," said Dustin nonchalantly.

"No shit," said Steve.

"Then we all got like a bunch of lollies. After that we split up," Steve wanted to cry at that. How would he ever find the other little shits. "And I ran into Suzie. Can you believe we were here at the same time!" said Dustin, the excitement clear in his voice. The dark-haired girl, Suzie, smiled and waved at Steve.

"So, have you found any of the others?" asked Dustin.

Steve turned to gesture to Mike but then he noticed Mike was no longer next to him. Seriously! He turned away for a second and the kid vanishes! Steve looked at the crowd trying to find Mike but then something else caught his eye. The parade had begun but that wasn't what Steve had noticed. No, what he noticed was El wrestling with Mickey Mouse who was on one of the floats. What the actual fuck?

"Stay right here and do not move," said Steve to Dustin as he rushed over to the float.

"You're not Mickey Mouse!" Steve heard El shout. Steve rushed forward and pulled the girl, who was surprisingly light, down from the float.

After apologising to Mickey Mouse, he dragged El over to where Dustin was.

"Hi El!" said Dustin smiling. "This is Suzie."

Steve saw El's eyes light up with recognition but now wasn't the time. He needed to find out where the fuck Mike had gone and he still needed to find Will, Lucas and Max. How the hell was he going to do this? Steve looked at El and an idea came to mind.

"Mike is with Will, they're about to go on the waterfall ride?" said El as she removed the makeshift blindfold and wiped her nose. She didn't really sound sure but Steve figured that she was unsure of the ride.

Together, Steve, Suzie, Dustin and El went over to the ride El had seen them at. They got to the ride just as Mike and Will came out of the ride. Both boys looked down when they saw Steve approached.

"Come on you two," he said angrily. The other two nodded sheepishly and went to introduce themselves to Suzie. Steve was really over this. As soon as he found Lucas and Max they were going to leave.

"Ok, do any of you shitheads know where Lucas and Max are?" Asked Steve addressing the group. Nobody responded.

"Would the one with red hair be Max?" asked Suzie finally speaking up. Steve nodded. "And the boy with her would be Lucas?" Steve nodded again. "Oh yeah last I saw they were at the castle."

Steve was very grateful to Dustin's girlfriends for this. Suzie couldn't come with them so she bid goodbye to Dustin, El, Mike and Will and left to meet up with her parents. After that exchange, the group headed towards Sleeping Beauty's castle to find Lucas and Max.

Steve found the pair in one of the rooms making out. When the group walked in on them, they both blushed. Normally Steve would tease them but he was beyond furious at the moment.

The trip back to Hawkins was mostly silent. The party members found their own thing to do and they did it quietly. They could all tell that Steve was fuming. They would definitely owe it to him, big time.


End file.
